


Ash feathers

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Chickens are his go-to, Conversation, Gen, Jake can shapeshift into any real species of bird, Phoenix - Freeform, all of this information is from one dream I had like four years ago, all the info in the tags at least, but she's actually a Dark Bird, but they always have neon yellow-green feathers 'cause that's his hair color, can die/regenerate up to seven times only, can shapeshift into an ashy Dark Bird, i dunno, may as well try my hand at original Fiction works on here, needed happier stuff, platonic best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Zero and Jake just conversing, to give you guys an idea of them as characters.





	Ash feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm never going to actually write a book about these two, I'm going to use them for free, freeform entertainment.
> 
> I just need something brighter in my most recent works page.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions about them.

_Ash feathers_

* * *

 

 

   It's a bleak yet temperate day; the air turning to but not quite getting its autumn nip. She had never been this far East before, though, and since her insides were now fire-light, it felt much, much colder.

    Zero kicked her feet, watching her tennis shoes swing back and forth, her reflection in the water rippling with minute breezes. The bridge she is sitting on is wooden and worn, rough beneath her hands.

     Fluttering; clucking. A chicken settles behind her, then struts up next to her. She's not looking at it, not really, but from the corner of her eye she sees it tilt and bob it's head, and she loses the fight, smiling.

    She snickers.

    Bright, neon yellow-green feathers expand in a flurry of movement, and then a boy her age is sitting next to her with hair the same color. He's trying to frown, but he's too much of a goofball, and ends up smiling instead.

   "So," he settles himself next to her, legs cross-crossed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

    Her smile slips away, but she doesn't _turn_ away. Her hair, ragged and long, only black with no shine except for the streaks of gold that look almost artificial. It covers her face as she looks down, down at the river below. 

    "What is there to talk about?"

     Jake resettles himself, legs now hanging off too, and leaning back on his hands to gaze at fading blue sky. "Well, we don't have to talk about the negetive stuff first. We can talk about the good things."

   She's quiet, but it's not a wry silence. While Jake may have been stuck as a teenager for nearly two hundred years, he wasn't too good at reading the newer generations. But with her, it was different. She wasn't upset at his suggestion, just vaguely curious.

    "I'll go first," he replied happily. "I can age again, which, yeah, that means I can also die of age again, it also means I'm not stuck with this baby fat anymore," he squishes his cheeks and she doesn't stop an inelegant cackle.

    "But also, we've saved people. Helped them. Travelled through countryside. And," he looks at her, eyes bright in the sunset, "I made a friend - _a best friend_. Those are some good things."

    "Very good things," she agrees. Her eyes, though gray, shine in the muted evening. She looks back out towards the river, a stained glass surface of oranges and yellows. "Let's see. I made my first true friend, who is _also_ my best friend - and I can fly." She briefly let's her wings appear, black, black feathers with an ashy texture to them. She stretches them halfway, and feels the last few warm rays of the sun on them. "Or turn into a bird, if I want, and kick butt like that. And. . .and even if I'm the only one, at least I'm not alone." Zero looks at him warmly.

    "No," Jake says, leaning into her shoulder as she wraps a wing around him, "you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> Jake was a herdsboy who was stuck at age 15 for about 300 years, though he lost track of time. He has really bad time disorientation.
> 
> Zero is about two years older than him, and is a bit taller at the moment.


End file.
